A day 4 luvin
by Eliseanwhip
Summary: sonic and Knuckles


****A day for lovin'****

"And push. C'mon, man, you're almost there" yelled Sonic

"Nnnnngggghhhhh UH-GOO~~~" moaned Knuckles while pushing as hard as he could

Sonic smiled as he watched knuckles moan because it brought him back to life after he was killed by a jealous ELISE. After Sonic had been killed by Elise, Sonic said he was gay now and ran and had a fun sexy time with knuckles. And now just 9 days after their *wink wink*, encounter, sonic was about to be a proud Gaydaddy. (My god, IM SATAN)

Sonic screamed in pleasure as he felt himself being pushed to the highest ffff that any hedghog could be pushed to. Knuckles was just so tight.

"HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG. Ah yeah, this is happening" Sonic hnnged as he felt himself. Knuckles was getting a little tired since he was supporting both of them as Sonic penetrated him while he leaned against the hot, sticky, soggy, musty, rough wall of the public men's restroom.

'How did I get into this situation?' Knuckles asked himself, trying to avoid a concussion and ass-burn. (SONIC IS FAST) He started to have a flashback.

*START FLASHBACK FLASHBACK, HOW COULD I FORGET YOU BAYBEH*

It was two years earlier. He and AMY were walking to Tails's weird Tailshead shaped house, waiting for SHADOW to arrive. He had just dumped Silver and was waiting for his new boyfriend, Knuckl-EAZE, to arrive. he looked a lot like Tails, tbh, but it would be okay because he almost sortof had feelings for TAILS. But only bc of that one dream he had where he almost kind of raped him. He couldn't control himself because Tails just spundashed so incredibly in that. He didn't finish doing tails in the dream, so he hadn't fully raped him. Anyway, Knuckled was enjoying the breeze until he felt some droplets in his wittle nosey.

"Hey, Knucklehead!" Knuckles saw Sonic'd crotch directly above his face. From that moment on, he knew. He had to get Sonic to press him up against a dirty public restroom wall and take him.

*END FLASHBACK FLASHBACK, YOU CAN GIVE ME THE FLASH*

Now Sonic watched in extreme glee as Knuckles pushed out a blue echidna from his elastic butthole. When Sonic saw the baby, he said "Man, we totally need to name our baby Miles. Because he totally reminds me of Tails before I killed him because he said I could get AIDS from having sexy fun times with every man on the street."

*FRASHBACKMAN*

"Sonic!" tails gasped. "I told you that you shouldn't be such a cum-slut! _"

"Shut up, TAILS! I do what I want." Sonic slapped Tails between the tails and huffed.

Sonic whipped out his Elysianwhip and then used it on Tails till he died.

Shadowman thought that it was funneh so he took a pic with his x-treme ninja vanish skill, and Clashman thought it was very hot T/T.

*END FRASHMMMBACK*

So anyway Shadow walked into the restroom because he had to ...nnnnnnpee, which also consisted of thinking of his damn hot sawneeku, and he saw this scene. He had brought Rouge with him, because she loves public men's restrooms, but **even she** wasn't prepared for what they saw in front of them. Shadow's eyes became very small circles and he made a nosebleed face. Rouge just thought of her knees..

"UGGaah! SHadow! ROOge! What are y'all doin here?" Knucklemeistah said, pressed up against the stall like a little baby boy bicep bulge.

"We're just wondering what color shirts we should buy for the new BAYBEH. Blue or gold?"

"Both! He's a real cougar." sonic said with a legit thumbs up Knuckles's ass**.**

"**HERE I COME, YOU CREEP!"** Knuckles cried out in ecstasy, his freckles disappearing underneath a blush of pleasure.

"I think you should get him [link] shirt" Rouge said. She then grabbed Sonic's crotch and then flew into the nearby _toilet_.

"Oh man, she's totally icky. Now I have to work on getting it up again!" Sonic exclaimed radically.

Out of nowhere, Silvi-kun and Mephi-kun appeared, holding hands like a real couple. Mephiles tried to kiss SILvUR but, alas, he has no maouth, so he just inflated his muzzle and so did Silver and they rubbed their inflated cheeks up together. It was hot because Quickman thought so.

"Sonic, I don't like all these people here while we have our private moment." Knuckles whined. "They're ruining the mood..T_T"

"Hey babe, just smile." Sonic said while grabbing Shadow's crotch

"I know, I know. If I have time to worry, run, right?" Knuckles rolled his big, half-lidded, sparkling, violet-colored eyes. They really made his freckles stand out.

The way Knuckles-chan rolled his eyes really turned on Sonic-kun and caused him to moan out a big "OOOOOOOH YEAH."

Suddenly, the news announced a threat of rolling brownouts. Shadow made a joke about it and left. Silver and Mefee-kuneelies-KUN were too distracted by how sore their cheeks were, so they went to the Emergency

Room for vacation.

Just then, the lights flashed out, causing sonic and knuckles to be left in the dark. Sonic said to Knuckles "Oh hey, it's just you and me with a Flashman in the dark"

"Hey sonic" knuckles whispered into sonics ear, "since its so dark, and no one is around...maybe you could do that thing where you spin dash for me."

"What, you mean THIS?" Sonic spindashed. And the way he spundash, goddamn. Knuckles was like 'Shouldn't this be over by now?'

"Knucklehead, I'm _**FINALLY **_done-ish." Sonic SCREAMEDish

Spindashing this long for Knuckles caused sonic to become very _**ROCK HARD**_ for Knuckles. His rock solid member was even more soldier than the time he had rigor mortis from Elise kissing him. EVEN HARDER than the time that he and Shadow were making out in the stariwell at school. When Tails found them, wearing his little schoolboy uniform, his face was like OoO and he went to the nurse.

Sonic, now unable to hold back, drew his sword, like a black knight, and rammed it up knuckles's tight little drawbridge.

"Oh, Sonic, you gotta go fast. You gotta keep my little-bitty Angel Island a-float" Knuckles cried out, too slowly.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW, GOTTA KEEP UP" Sonic shouted in the heat of his climax.

"But, Sonic. You're the one who's xD forever." Knuckles was about to complain some more, but his head hit the wall really hard on that last thrust. He saw little angel-Shadow-kissing-angel-Maria angels fluttering around his head, and they were kawaii.

**Just then** Sonic blew his _speed cream_all over Knuckles's's back legs. Knux was like "Hey I just washed there." But Sonic didnt care because he was busy shooting _speed cream_ on the walls and toilets.

"Sorry Knucklehead, but I had to pull out because I didn't want to make you butt pregnant like what happened with Metal Sonic and Shadow Android 69 and Silver and Me-flies and Ralph."

_**THE END...?**_


End file.
